


Ache

by chaos_monkey



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Edging, Gen, Masturbation, aka self-indulgent mini smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Ezio enjoys some alone time.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Ache

Ezio groans, watching himself in the mirror, slowly stroking the hot length of his stiff, flushed cock. He's spent hours working himself to the edge over and over, stopping _just_ before he comes— 

But this time he _can't._

His entire being is _singing_ with such pleasure and need that he _aches;_ and he gives in with a shaky groan, watching his own fist tightening, pumping, faster, harder— _heatpressurepleasure_ builds and crests and—

_—bursts—_

Ezio shudders and tenses, the sticky wet heat streaking his skin with lines of bliss until

…he sighs, smiles in giddy contentment; floating from sheer glorious _release._

**Author's Note:**

> (Thank you Levi for pointing out I was about to hit 100 fics, and Rev for the 100 words for 100 fics drabble idea 😘)


End file.
